


What heaven feels like

by eimik169



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Face-Sitting, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Uchihacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eimik169/pseuds/eimik169
Summary: Izuna surprises his brother, even though it's Madara who has been plotting something all day long. And it's finally time to show Izuna what is it...A short story written as a part of the kinktober challenge.Day 8 - Face sitting





	What heaven feels like

Izuna walked out of the bathroom, letting his towel slowly slip from his hips when he noticed Madara was already waiting for him in bed. 

“Oh boy, what are you plotting…?” Madara asked under his breath, hungrily staring at his body. 

“Me…? You’re the one who has been hinting the whole evening. ‘Relax, take a good care of yourself, have nice bath…’” He repeated Madara’s words. “Well, I took your advice, I’m here and I’m ready for anything you have in mind…” Izuna said and laid down next to his beloved brother. 

Those few words were enough for Madara to get aroused. He was no horny teenager anymore, usually it wasn’t this easy to get him in the mood, but Izuna was such a tease…

“Sit on my face,” He whispered, not wasting any time. 

Even though Izuna found it a bit embarrassing, he did what he was told to do. 

Madara grabbed his hips, holding him in place, and then he started doing all sorts of wonderful things to him using his tongue. Licking and kissing his hole, hell, he even pushed his tongue inside. It felt like heaven and it soon turned Izuna into one big moaning mess.


End file.
